


Residence

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allan and Tatsuya move into their new apartment. Some distractions from organizing things are expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Residence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaii Dragoness (fandomonymous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomonymous/gifts).



A couch, a coffee table, a bookshelf, a couple of carefully set up but currently empty glass cabinets that would eventually be filled with gunpla - and boxes everywhere. Tatsuya looked at their new living room and smiled. Sure, due to his studies, he had lived outside of home before, but that had been with Yana and didn't really count. This was going to be his home now - a real apartment, one he shared with Allan.

Mostly everything had been carried in now, and their hired help had organized some things. The gunpla, _that_ neither of them were going to let anyone touch. There were still a lot of other things to unpack and set up as well, and it would definitely take days before they'd have everything the way they wanted.

Yana had been around earlier and was coming over again tomorrow, but most of today's work was done. Tatsuya had gently rejected Yana's offer of staying to cook dinner, and after she had left, they had ordered takeaway instead. Now, he wanted to go through the gunpla and set up a few things in the cabinets. 

"Still need to buy a lot of stuff," Allan noted, stepping in from the kitchen. "We've got plenty, thanks to Yana being so considerate, but I think we still need at least a few things for the kitchen and..." He paused and chuckled. "We seriously need to go buy a real bed, unless you want to get traditional and sleep on the floor on the futons."

Tatsuya shook his head. "While that could be fun for a few days, we're forced to do that tonight anyway since we don't have a bed." He studied the glass cabinet and turned to look at Allan. "I think we're best off going furniture shopping tomorrow to see about the bed. And I think we should buy lights for these," he pointed at one of the glass cabinets. "The kitchen stuff I'm leaving to you and Yana, since I'm not sure what we need."

"On it already. I made a list!" Allan held up his phone and grinned. "Seriously. Yana insisted on bringing some things, but I somehow managed to decline letting her set up the whole kitchen, at least," he continued as he put the phone away. "We could check up on beds online to have some idea of what's available, though. You got any idea what kind of a bed you want? Or maybe we should both give this some thought. It's _our_ bed, after all."

The way Allan put it made Tatsuya a bit thoughtful but also got him to smirk. "I have some ideas," he pondered aloud. "That bed will be put to a lot of use, though, so you're right, we really should consider this carefully." Allan looked at him, appearing way amused, and Tatsuya shrugged. "Could use a nightstand or two as well. Need to keep certain things somewhere."

Allan laughed as he came closer and knelt down to check on one of the boxes. "We just moved in, and you're already thinking of uses for a bed we don't even have yet. Should've expected this much." He smiled as he picked out a few books from the box and placed them on the coffee table. "Organizing all these is going to take a few days."

"With Yana coming over tomorrow to help and us having the day off, we should manage," Tatsuya said as he knelt down next to a gunpla case. "The gunpla definitely takes priority, though." He opened the case to check the contents then picked up a customized Gundam Dynames. "Too bad we can't go all out with large scale dioramas with these, but we could still set up some cool scenes." He carefully set the gunpla into the closest cabinet. "Although maybe buying a bed and such should be a priority over fancy setups and poses. For now, suppose we should just set whatever we want on display here."

Whatever box Allan had been studying got discarded as he moved closer to look at the gunpla as well. "We'll be getting more cases for the work room anyway, so it'll be fine," he said as he picked up another gunpla - a kitbash with a Gouf as the base, using parts from various other kits. "Maybe we should organize them by series or timeline, and have a shelf for newest work, and..."

As expected, the two of them were about as good as ever when forgetting about anything else when it came to gunpla, and Tatsuya glanced at the clock at some point, realizing near an hour had passed with them setting up the kits. "Uhh. Were we supposed to do something tonight?" He asked with a chuckle. "I think we got a bit carried away. As usual."

Allan glanced at the clock as well. "...Ah, heh. No, but we do still have to figure out sleeping arrangements. Did we even have a look at the bedroom yet?" He closed the glass cabinet where he had been setting up gunpla and moved away from it before the temptation to pose the gunpla better got too high, and Tatsuya followed the example. The few gunpla remaining cases could wait till tomorrow, he silently swore. "I think we just brought in our things and didn't particularly set anything in the bedroom yet," Allan said, thoughtful. "Maybe we should just leave it till tomorrow and head out. We could stay the night in a hotel and worry about things after we buy that bed."

"No can do." Tatsuya shook his head and smiled as he headed to the bedroom. "It's our first night in our apartment, we're definitely not going out, even if we have to sleep on the floor or on the couch." He opened the bedroom door and turned on the lights, then frowned as he stepped in. Perhaps Allan's suggestion was a better idea, considering all the boxes lying around. They did have two futons, still rolled up currently with no duvets or blankets in sight, and Tatsuya had absolutely zero idea if they had any pillows or sheets.

A few steps behind him, Allan entered as well. "I can't exactly argue that logic," he agreed as he glanced around. "...Maybe this should've been our priority after all. But I was sure there's..." He trailed off as he went to shuffle through a couple of the boxes while Tatsuya stood here, feeling somewhat useless. "A-ha, here we go." Allan turned around. "Pillows! There's most definitely sheets around here somewhere too, and I'm pretty sure there was a blanket on the couch."

Tatsuya laughed, relieved. "That'll do. If we just set up the futons, it'll do for a night. I'll go get that blanket, you see about the sheets?" Allan nodded and turned back to checking the boxes, and Tatsuya headed back to the living room for the blanket.

If a couple of adults owning a blanket with a Gundam Unicorn motif was silly, Tatsuya sure didn't care. He picked up the blanket from the couch and shook it a little. It worked just fine; they could always keep each other warm if it actually happened to get cold during the night, he thought to himself as he returned to the bedroom, only to find Allan sitting on a pile of sheets. "Plenty of sheets to use here," Allan said as he reached for the closest futon. "Now if we just set this up."

He placed the futon roll on the floor and worked to set it up, and Tatsuya just stood there and watched Allan kneeling down and bending over to get the sheets on the futons. Their first night in their apartment, and there was something Tatsuya was going to go for, whether they had a bed or not. He grinned as he raised his right hand to his hair and pulled it back.

"Done with this one! Just need the blanket and..." Allan turned around but trailed off, noticing the minor change in Tatsuya's looks, and the usual smile on his face turned into a knowing one. "Oh, so that's how it is," Allan continued cheerfully. "Never mind having a proper bed available, hmm? I should've expected this, and I did, somewhat." He reached to the side to a small suitcase containing more personal items, opened it and shuffled through the contents quickly to pick up a bottle of lubricant and a box of condoms.

Prepared as always, but Tatsuya silently admitted this saved him the trouble of figuring out preparation details. "Who cares about a bed. We can do this in bed plenty of times after we get one," Tatsuya said as he knelt down as well, dropping the blanket next to the futon. "Let's make this properly our place," he whispered as he caught Allan behind the neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

The futon was conveniently there, so he proceeded by pushing Allan down, which ended up with Allan on his back but only halfway on the futon, due to him still holding the lube bottle and the condoms. Tatsuya wasn't about to care, and he pressed on, stealing Allan's breath with a deeper kiss while his hands were already undoing Allan's shirt buttons.

"Hasty as ever," Allan muttered between kisses, fumbling a bit to place the items he was holding down onto the floor then raised his hands to return the favor, and Tatsuya broke the kiss for a second to let Allan open the shirt. "Here, let me..." Allan managed to get Tatsuya's shirt open then tugged it off his shoulders. Too slow, Tatsuya decided as he caught Allan by the shirt collar and dragged him in for another deep kiss, still eager to get rid of Allan's shirt.

He wanted to feel Allan's body against his, and getting properly undressed was a good idea with that in mind. Another quick kiss; Tatsuya then finished removing Allan's shirt and went for the pants next. Allan propped himself up with one elbow and reached to touch Tatsuya's face while he worked, and Tatsuya moved in to catch Allan's fingertips between his lips, sucking a bit then biting them gently, grinning as he looked at Allan.

With the pants opened, Tatsuya kissed Allan's fingertips then pulled away to drag the pants off, taking the underwear as he went. "Best remember these," Allan mused as he took a condom and opened the package, getting it on himself while Tatsuya was still working on getting rid of the pants.

At this point, Tatsuya's own clothes started to annoy him, and he dropped his shirt off then was forced to take another moment to clumsily try to get his own pants off while on his knees. Allan took another condom out of the package and offered it to his partner, and the moment Tatsuya managed to get himself naked, he grabbed the thing, taking a short moment to get it on.

His next move was to press his whole body against Allan's. "I want you," Tatsuya hissed under his breath, pressing a kiss on Allan's neck then grabbing him by the hair and locking their lips together, softly at first then deepening the kiss, enjoying Allan's body tensing slightly under him. He leaned on one arm and ran the other over Allan's body, from the neck to chest and stomach, ending between the legs. "And I'd dare to claim the feeling is mutual," Tatsuya whispered as he drew his fingertips over Allan's hard-on.

Allan chuckled at that. "I might consider you hasty, but at what point did I appear uninterested?" He drew his hands over Tatsuya's back before catching him by the neck and happily kissing him back. "The feeling is quite mutual. Has always been and will forever be," he murmured against the kiss. "Although, before you get too hotblooded, may I suggest some further preparations?"

The bottle of lube on the floor next to them caught Tatsuya's eye, and he pulled away, nodding. "Do what you must," he agreed, getting back up on his knees. Considering they weren't properly on the futon, he figured he should let Allan take care of this and then they could get more comfortable. Allan got up as well and knelt down in front of Tatsuya, leaning in for a quick kiss before giving him an evaluating look.

"Hmm. You should lie down," Allan mused, then looked at Tatsuya again before his eyes turned to the side to study something, and Tatsuya turned to look as well, curious. "How about, against this?" Allan commented with a grin as he caught Tatsuya by the shoulders, turned him around and pushed him face down against their second futon, which was still rolled up. "Gives you some nice support, and me a good access to the required parts!" He chuckled, and Tatsuya glanced over his shoulder just to see Allan look way too amused. "And gives me a nice view, as well," Allan added, slapping Tatsuya on the ass.

An interesting turn of events, and Tatsuya smirked as he took a good position against the futon roll, spreading his legs. It was quite comfortable and he couldn't exactly complain, and besides, Allan getting ideas only served to make him want it more. "Then hurry up already," he said, giving Allan a quick glare, and Allan nodded, already adding some lube on his fingers. He then pressed his his fingers between Tatsuya's buttocks. "I want more," Tatsuya mumbled, pressing slightly against the touch. He knew he wasn't particularly good at hiding his impatience, but while Allan liked to comment on the matter, he was still happy to take care of things.

There was that annoying pause as Allan carefully spread the lube then stated the usual "relax" before proceeding any further. Tatsuya gritted his teeth a bit; relaxing wasn't exactly easy when he wanted more so much, but he forced himself to remain calm for a little longer. He felt Allan's fingers teasing him cautiously, making it even harder to keep his cool, but before he got too impatient, Allan pressed a finger inside, adding a little more lube from the bottle.

Tatsuya completely failed to suppress the gasp that left his lips right then. Allan waited a few seconds again, letting him get used to the feeling before pressing deeper, then took a pause to add more lube before adding another finger. Annoyingly slow yet at the same time so good; Tatsuya closed his eyes and calmed his breathing, gripping the edge of the futon for support. "Nnnh... Come on, already..."

His impatience was rewarded by Allan carefully brushing his fingers against a certain sensitive spot that made Tatsuya squirm, a quiet moan escaping his lips. "To get this done properly, you're going to have to give me a moment. I know what you need, so have a little faith," Allan mused, moving closer and pressing a kiss on Tatsuya's shoulder. "Although you do look really delightful like that and I'm tempted to keep at this just to watch you."

"Don't you dare," Tatsuya hissed, shooting a glare over his shoulder. He squirmed some more under Allan's touch, then took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm sure you know damn well that..." He trailed off, closing his eyes for a moment to focus, mostly because Allan moving his fingers was quite distracting. "You're going to find yourself on your back if you take too long. And this is... Too... long..."

"And here I'm barely done with the basic preparations," Allan noted with a smile. "But I know what you want, and I'll give you anything you want, so just be patient for another moment." He pulled his fingers away, making Tatsuya twitch involuntarily - and feel a little disappointed. In the end, he wouldn't really have minded if Allan had continued what he had been doing just a tiny bit longer.

The impatience to have more said otherwise though, and as Allan took a short moment to add a bit lube on himself, Tatsuya got up and turned to face him. "And basic preparations is all it takes," he whispered, grabbing Allan by the hair and kissing him deeply. He then grinned as he moved back, turning a little and settling down to lie on top of the rolled up futon. "And I want you here. Now," he ordered, spreading his legs. "Get to it."

Allan studied him with an amused look. "Wouldn't you rather lie down on the other futon? That's properly set up and all," he pondered, nodding at the futon, but Tatsuya's unimpressed stare got him to shake his head and chuckle. "Just figures. But as said, anything you want." He moved closer and leaned down for a kiss, pressing his naked body against Tatsuya's. It was the feeling Tatsuya had longed for, and he smiled, savoring the warmth. Allan's hard-on was right there against him though, and he wrapped a leg around Allan's thigh. "All right then," Allan whispered, carefully positioning himself between Tatsuya's legs. "Ready?" He asked, waiting yet another moment before entering him.

As if he had to ask anymore. Tatsuya clenched his teeth for a moment then took a deep breath. He did love how considerate Allan was, but at the same time, it wasn't necessary. With Allan, he would've been ready any time. "A...gh..." A fleeting moment was all it took for him to get used to the pressure, and he then squirmed under Allan, wanting more already while his partner was still letting him adjust. "More," he muttered.

He was rewarded with Allan pulling away just slightly then thrusting in deeper. "As you wish," Allan said, adjusting his position a little and settling on his knees between Tatsuya's legs as Tatsuya lay on top of the futon roll. Allan pressed himself against him, first few thrusts too damn cautious for Tatsuya's taste, but as Allan got his positioning down, the next ones were deep and precise, making him gasp for breath.

"Nnhh..." He grinned and shifted under the movement, doing his best to push himself against Allan's thrusts. Quite pleasant, in the end, and while he still kind of longed for the feeling of Allan's whole body against his, he decided he could have Allan hold him for the rest of the night. Right now, this was exactly how he wanted it.

To get into an even better position, Allan took a hold of Tatsuya's thighs and lifted him up a little, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Tatsuya closed his eyes for a moment, simply enjoying the slightest move and the feeling of Allan's hands on his skin. "This is quite the fine position actually," Allan murmured, sounding quite happy. "Like this, I can look at you... And you look so pretty..."

Same old things Allan always went on about, Tatsuya thought, but he knew Allan meant every word. It made his face slightly flushed, though he was getting hot either way and figured it didn't show too badly. "You and your... Agh..." He mumbled, trailing off, not really wanting to figure out what he wanted to say. He looked back at Allan, deep into those eyes that always watched him, and he felt both embarrassed and more turned on. 

Those finely paced thrusts took care of part of the being more turned on; Tatsuya then smirked as he gave Allan a meaningful look before slipping his hand down to his crotch. If Allan was there, right in front of him, might just as well let him watch something good. He run his fingers over his hard-on then took a good hold, stroking himself, and combined with Allan's thrusts, it felt quite heavenly.

"Hey, unfair," Allan noted, still watching him with a smile. "I wanted to take care of that. Although," he mused, keeping up the pace even as his eyes scanned Tatsuya's whole body. "...This is quite the sight."

Tatsuya chuckled a little. "You'd watch me either way," he murmured, forced to struggle a bit to keep his breathing under control. Seeing Allan there gave him quite something to look at as well, and that gently admiring look in Allan's eyes, watching him as he always did, never changed. "You... always... Ahhh..." Tatsuya's voice died and he gasped for breath, failing to control himself.

"Didn't claim otherwise," Allan whispered in response, to Tatsuya's amusement seeming to have slight trouble keeping cool. His breathing had gotten heavier, but the thrusts were as precise a as ever, causing heat flushing through Tatsuya's body. Allan's touch would've probably felt even better than his own, he idly thought as he continued stroking himself, needing to feel more, but Allan's hands on his thighs holding him so firmly also made him quite happy, with that strong hold supporting him as their bodies pressed against each other.

The heat was intensifying, and Tatsuya felt his heart beating fast. He grinned a bit before having to gasp for air again, a couple of quiet moans leaving his lips but he was beyond caring. Allan felt all of it too, he knew, and that deeply loving look never left Allan's eyes and it made his heart race even more. "Nnn, Al... lan..." He mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open and not just lose himself in the blissful feeling.

Allan of course decided to cut that fight short by adjusting his position just to get a chance to lean over him to press a kiss on his lips. As Tatsuya's focus faltered, Allan also took the opportunity to push his hand away just so he got to stroke Tatsuya's erection instead - and Tatsuya found that his gunpla builder's skilled touch was too much. Those skilled fingers that had built so many beautiful Gundam models were his alone, and touched only him, and Tatsuya found himself smiling in the midst of his unfocused state.

They had both had too much by now, though; Allan's thrusts, while still somewhat controlled, gave away the fact that his body needed it. There were those words Allan often whispered when they made love, and Tatsuya just clung to him, too out of it. Allan's lips covered his, and he closed his eyes and responded to the deep kiss as the release took over.

The thrusts ceased a moment later; it appeared Allan had reached his limit as well, and he ended up slumping on top of Tatsuya, trying to catch his breath. Tatsuya blinked a few times, trying to recover a bit, then just reached to lazily pet Allan's hair. "Mmm," he mumbled before failing to suppress a yawn. "This was a fine way to start in our new apartment, I'd say. ...Wanna sleep here?"

Allan caught himself and chuckled before pulling away. "A tempting suggestion, but we have a futon laid out for sleeping. Could clean a little, too, and then I could set up this other futon..."

"Leave it," Tatsuya mused as he crawled up, too tired to actually properly get up in the end and just moving to the other futon and ending up curled to his side on there. "Let's both sleep here. There's enough space on this one if you hold me in your arms."

Whether there was enough space for them both or not, it was an offer Allan wasn't going to pass, he knew as he watched Allan looking at him with that gentle smile on his face. 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> As my original plan notes for this say "Tatsuya, waiting till beds are in/everything organized before wanting sex ...NAAAAAAAH"
> 
> Happy birthday, Kawa!


End file.
